


Hold Me Closer

by Trenchcoat_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Impala/pseuds/Trenchcoat_Impala
Summary: When Dean and Cas are tasked with cleaning up the remnants of game night, Cas decides to take things in a completely new direction.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Kudos: 54





	Hold Me Closer

Dean placed his red five onto the stack of cards and grinned up at his friends. “Uno.” 

“Shit,” Charlie muttered, her hand was still filled with at least six cards. “Come on guys, someone change the color.” 

“I can’t,” Benny groaned as he placed down a red nine. 

“I can’t either,” Cas said as his red zero hit the deck. 

“Does anyone have a plus two or something?” Charlie asked desperately. 

“I’m fresh out,” Jo replied, setting down her red eight.

“Dammit,” Charlie cursed.

Dean smirked at his hand as he placed down his final card. “It wouldn’t have mattered either way,” he said as everyone peered down at the wild card.

“Aw fuck you,” Charlie groaned.

Dean laughed as Charlie threw a pillow in his direction, narrowly missing the half empty beer that was in front of him. “Hey! Careful,” he warned.

Charlie only glowered at him and Dean glowered back, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of both their mouths and soon they were laughing. 

“Well, I think that’s gonna be it for me tonight, I’ve got an exam tomorrow that I should probably be at least  _ slightly  _ well rested for,” Jo said as she stood up. 

“Aw, don’t go,” Charlie whined. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Jo replied. 

“Wait up, I’ll go with you,” Benny said. 

“Really? You too?” Charlie asked. 

“Jo shouldn’t walk back to her dorm alone. There are creeps out there,” Benny said. 

“Ever the gentleman, I can handle myself you know,” Jo retorted. 

Benny shrugged. “I know you can, but I’m tired and we live in the same dorm.” 

Charlie, Cas, and Dean all lived in an apartment next to campus, but Jo and Benny still lived in residence halls.

“Whatever, let’s go,” Jo said. “Goodnight guys.” 

“‘Night,” Dean called after her.

“Well if everyone’s calling it a night, I guess I’ll turn in. You and Cas’ll clean up, right?” Charlie asked as she stood up.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine.” Charlie grinned at him and then disappeared down the hall to her room. “She’s just mad because she lost,” Dean said as he began to straighten out the uno cards.

“She never does take losing very well,” Cas agreed.

Dean could feel Cas’ eyes on him as he began to slip the Uno cards into their container. “You’ve been looking at me all night, is there something on my face?”

Cas grinned as he scooted closer to Dean, placing a kiss on his lips. “If there was anything, it’s gone now.”

Dean licked his lips and he smirked. “Yeah?” 

Cas nodded seriously. “Yes.” 

“Well let’s just make sure there’s really nothing left,” Dean said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Cas’ again. 

Cas’ tongue flicked against Dean’s lower lip, asking for permission, and Dean opened his mouth willingly, allowing his boyfriend’s tongue to explore his mouth. He could already feel a bulge starting to grow in his pants and he shifted on the floor, pulling Cas closer. 

Cas moaned into his mouth and Dean grinned into their kiss, letting his hand slip between them. He palmed at the front of Cas’ jeans and was pleased when he found that Cas was just as hard as he was. 

“Why don’t we take this somewhere else,” Dean said in a breathy whisper. 

“Or I could fuck you right here,” Cas replied in a predatory growl. 

Dean shivered at his words, his erection growing with each passing second. “Whatever you want, baby, ‘m all yours.” 

“I know you are,” Cas said as he pushed Dean onto his back and crawled on top of him. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean grunted as Cas’ fingers slipped under his shirt and began to play with his nipples, rubbing each one between his fingers with such care and precision that Dean began to squirm under him, his cock straining against the fabric of his jeans, wanting to be free. 

Cas’ hands roamed over Dean’s skin for a few moments longer before he broke their kiss to help Dean out of his shirt and subsequently his own. When Cas leaned forward again, he pressed himself flush against Dean, and then reached down with one hand and dipped his fingers under the waistband of Dean’s boxers. 

Dean whined in anticipation and Cas smirked at him right before his hand wrapped around Dean’s leaking cock. Dean jerked upwards at the sensation and Cas ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of his dick, slicking his hand with pre-come. After a few strokes, Dean’s head fell back against the carpeted floor and his eyes slid shut as he let out a gasp. 

“Fuck, Cas,  _ fuck _ .” Cas’ hand slowed and Dean’s eyes fluttered open again to see Cas staring down at him in what Dean could only describe as awe. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Cas said. 

“Me?” Dean questioned through a heady laugh. “Have you seen  _ yourself _ .”

Cas grinned at him and then pulled his hand from Dean’s pants and climbed off him. “We’re going to have to move this to our room.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“I’ve just realized that we don’t have any lubricant out here and with what I plan to do to you, we’ll need it.”

“Or you could fuck me dry,” Dean offered as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Cas frowned at him. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Dean scoffed and sat up. “Babe, we’ve done this so many times, I don’t think you could hurt me if you tried.” 

“Well if that’s what you want,” Cas said as he crawled forward again, causing Dean to fall back. 

Cas didn’t waste another moment before he was tugging at Dean’s pants, slipping them down to his ankles and then completely off, leaving Dean bare and exposed. Cas looked up at Dean through hooded eyes as he leaned down and wrapped his lips around Dean’s aching cock. Dean bit his lip to keep in the groan that wanted to escape his mouth as Cas began to move, swirling his tongue over Dean’s tip and then around his shaft, working him with every soft ministration. 

“Fuck,” Dean grunted as Cas slipped off him, lips shiny with spit and pre-come. 

“You like that?” Cas asked and Dean nodded as Cas crawled back onto him and fit their lips together for a languid kiss, Dean could taste himself on Cas’ tongue, salty and poignant. 

When Cas pulled away this time, it was so he could free himself from his pants. Dean tracked each movement he made and when Cas’ cock sprung free, Dean licked his lips at the sight. Cas gave himself a few quick strokes, smirking at the way Dean couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Come here,” Cas ordered as he sat back on his heels. 

Dean didn’t hesitate to obey and once Dean was sitting in front of him, he climbed onto his lap, slotting their leaking cocks together. Dean shuddered at the feeling and dropped his head to Cas’ shoulder, just as Cas began to move. Cas’ hand came between them holding them both in a steady grip with each forward thrust of his hips.

“Shit,” Dean moaned. Cas worked them faster and Dean leaned up to press their lips together again.

Cas hummed into it and then pulled his hand away from their cocks, pulling Dean in closer, his hands on his back. Dean threaded his hands through Cas’ thick black hair and tugged gently at it, causing Cas to open his mouth more and give Dean more access. 

Cas’ hands slowly roamed down Dean’s back until they landed on the globes of his ass where he gave him a swift squeeze before his finger moved to brush over Dean’s hole. Dean gasped, rutting backwards into the feeling and Cas kissed him harder as he pressed his finger inside, swallowing the moan that bubbled past Dean’s lips. 

Cas worked his fingers slowly, stretching and scissoring him open with two fingers before adding a third, and then a fourth, pulling his inner walls wide. Dean pulled away from Cas’ mouth, his lungs gasping for air, and let their foreheads come together instead. 

“”M ready, Cas,” Dean gasped out as Cas’ fingers brushed ever so lightly against his prostate. 

Cas pulled away just slightly so that he could line himself up before pushing inside. Dean moaned at the feeling and when Cas started to move, it took everything in him not to shout in pleasure. But Charlie was down the hall and even though she was the best roommate in the world and never once complained about their extra curricular activities, Dean still wanted to remain at least semi-respectful, even though he was 99 percent sure she was in her room blasting music through her noise canceling headphones. 

“You’re so tight, Dean,” Cas gasped out. “So tight for me.”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned. 

Cas thrust into Dean hard, hitting his prostate dead on, and Dean saw stars spark behind his eyes. His head fell back as Cas placed a kiss to his neck, sucking a dark bruise there, worrying skin gently between his teeth. With his hand, he reached down and took Dean in his fingers. Dean bucked into his curled fist and Cas picked up speed, rutting harshly into Dean while he worked him with his hand. 

“I’m so close, Cas,” Dean warned. “I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” Cas gasped as he thrust forward faster.

Cas came first, filling Dean up with his warm spend. Dean came just seconds after him, mouth open in a soft moan as his orgasm lit him in a wave of heat, the pressure in his stomach finally releasing. Cas worked him through it and then slipped out of him and reached for the closest shirt on the ground so he could wipe the evidence of Dean’s orgasm away. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean laughed as the effects of his orgasm faded. “We should do that more often.”

Cas chuckled as Dean got shakily to his feet and Cas followed. “I don’t think your ass could take it.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at him as he bent to pick up some of their scattered clothing. “How dare you say that about my ass, it can take anything.” 

“Hmm, you might be right.” 

Dean tucked his jeans and t-shirt under his arm and used his free hand to pull Cas in for a kiss. “I’m always right,” he said against his lips. Cas rolled his eyes but kissed Dean back. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Cas said as he slipped their hands together.

Dean smiled and he let his boyfriend lead him down the hall and into their room where they dumped their clothes on the ground and crawled under the sheets. He pulled Cas into his arms and Cas snuggled up against his chest, fingers tracing lazy circles across his bare skin. 

Dean still couldn’t believe that the nerdy, A+ student, that he’d met in his mandatory calculus class, was the guy he’d just had rough sex with. Before Cas, Dean had never bottomed for anyone, but now? Now he would be content if he never topped again. Being at Cas’ mercy was one of the most exhilarating experiences of his life and he was happy to keep allowing Cas to have his way with him, whenever, and however, he pleased. 

Cas nuzzled closer to Dean and he placed a kiss on top of his head, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. “G’night, Cas,” Dean murmured into his hair.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come bother me on [Tumblr](https://trenchcoatimpala.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
